Child of the Sun
by Yandere-kun
Summary: [Okami/Okamiden AU] Its time for Inuyasha's son Makoto to vanquish all the remaining evil spirits from the land of Nippon and become a fully fledged Brush God!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi, its me again with another fanfic! I spent my summer playing Okami and Okamiden and it inspired me to make this thing. It'll be heavily based from the games so yeah, just enjoy reading ^^

But first, let's give you dear readers some introductions and basic stuff. I'll be using my own characters from my Public vs Private series (minus Natsu and Satoshi):

 _ **Makoto: heir and son of the Great Sun God. He's more like a god in training, and is also the main protagonist.**_

 _ **Hinata: son of the two warriors who had once defeated the evil demon Onigumo alongside the Sun God and is Makoto's best friend and partner.**_

 _ **Tora: Sango's ancestor and the one who fought alongside the Great God Inutaisho a hundred years ago.**_

More characters to be revealed soon :3

Inuyasha is by Rumiko Takahashi, Okami/Okamiden are by Capcom. Most characters/places are made by me.

Let's start!

* * *

 _Here's a tale that most of you, and I, know._

 _100 years ago, an evil demon named Onigumo awoke and caused the whole land of Nippon to be covered in despair and fear._

 _He released his evil spirits in the land, and cursed every part of it with his maliciousness._

 _But the Great Sun God Inutaisho raised forth and set to defeat Onigumo, along with him was the brave warrior Tora, who fearlessly fought alongside the god._

 _The battle lasted for a long time, but not long after, Onigumo was finally defeated, and peace and harmony retured to Nippon._

 _However, it wasn't the end of the story._

 _Years later, Onigumo once more reemerged and started to go about on his revenge. Four new heroes were set on permanently taking him down, the reincarnated Sun God Inuyasha and the miko Kagome, along with the prophet from the Moon Tribe Miroku and Tora's distant descendant Sango. Once more Onigumo was defeated, and afterwards the god and his miko returned together to the Celestial Plains, whereas they continue to live in peace once again._

 _But unfortunately, evil still lurked around Nippon, and there seemed to be no hope, until now..._

 _ **at the quiet village of Hanako, nine months later**_

"Come and get your own Great Sun God paintings! Come right up here to get your own!"

A little fox kitsune hopped about the village, showing off various pieces of paintings depicting the battle between the God of the Sun and Onigumo. He went about, his voice loud and clear.

"Hang them in your wall in your house for protection! Put it in your moneybag and watch your wealth grow! No family should be around without one! Or two! Or even three!"

A little girl then decided to approach him, and he sighed and stopped hopping, facing her.

"After all that effort, I only managed to attract one person? " he mumbled tiredly, then took out a painting.

"Hey kid, wanna have a painting? Its on the house." he handed the painting to the little girl, who smiled and gleefully accepted it.

"I can't believe humans. Nine months was all it took them to forget so quickly. Being a Celestial Envoy is hard work."

"What's a Celestial Envoy?" the little girl asked. Shippo looked astonished for a moment before answering.

"You don't know what that is? Well, its a person that paints pictures of gods to preach about them to people."

"I see. Is that why you're painting pictures of the Great Sun God Inuyasha?" the little girl asked once more.

"Yeah, that's right!" Shippo nodded.

"Well where is he now?"

Shippo sighed again and crossed his arms. "He's at the Celestial Plains with the Miko."

"I thought the Celestial Plains were destroyed?"

"He's been fixing it. It sure is nice to be hanging around with him though. Without me, Inu's constantly just napping."

The little girl laughed. "Good luck getting there. And thank you for the painting!" and with that, she left.

Shippo looked bummed out. "Thanks... but the Celestial Plains isn't just a place you can go to as you please!"

He tiredly laid down on the ground, looking up at the sky. "Inu... I wonder how you're doing up there."

Yawning, he finally closed his eyes, deciding to rest and continue his envoy duties another time.

A loud croak suddenly woke him, and jumped up to find two green imps dancing about him threateningly. He panicked and was frozen on his spot.

"Demons?! Here? I thought Inu already took care of the rest of you!" He shrieked, unable to find a way out when suddenly a flash of white appeared, and the imps looked down to find their target had disappeared.

Shippo opened his eyes to find himself hoisted on the back of a white... puppy. But it wasn't just any puppy, for it had the orange and black marks familiar to the kitsune. He stared at awe as the puppy growled at the imps.

"I-I don't know what's going on, but we have to stop them!" Shippo then noticed the hauntingly familiar disc on the back of the puppy.

"Wait... you have the same Divine Instrument as Inu! Its not for looking pretty you know! Do you even know how to use it—whoa!" He held onto the puppy's fur as it jumped and to his surprise, threw the flaming disc at the imps, injuring them severely in the process amd finally, defeating them.

Shippo looked amazed and shocked as he climbed down from the puppy's back and it backed away, a bright light surrounding him. In the place of the white puppy, a very recognizable little boy around his age appeared, with black on the tips of his silver hair and the cute little puppy ears.

"You ok?" the boy asked, and Shippo nodded, still surprised.

"Good. You had a tough one out there, huh?"

"Y-yeah. How did you defeat them so easily?"

The boy grinned and winked. "I got my ways." His extremely noticable tail wagged around amusingly, mirroring his emotion.

Shippo saw his tail was laced with black ink and his eyes went wide. "That ink... Do you know how to use the Celestial Brush?!"

"Celestial what now? Oh, that. Yeah. Probably."

Shippo facepalmed at the boy. "Ridiculous."  
Just then the boy went running off to the top side of the village. "Catch up with me and I'll show ya!"

"H-hey! Wait up!"

They stopped at the base of the mountain and looked up to find the sky in an frightening shade of purple. Shippo trembled and hid behind the boy.

"That sky can't mean anything good... if Inu were here, he could just call forth the sun and bring light back."

The boy then sparked an idea. "Maybe I could do the same."

Shippo looked at him with disbelief. "Oh please! Only the God of the Sun can use the Celestial Brush. But if you wanna try it so badly, then be my guest."

The boy shifted back into a puppy, his tail in the air, pointing to the sky. Shippo sat down next to him with arms crossed.

"Just try drawing a circle in the middle of the sky. Simple."

More enough the puppy started to draw into the air, and black ink marks appeared magically into the sky, orange mist surrounding it and in a flash, a sun appeared, shining throughout the village and the purple color vanishing completely.

The puppy changed back into a boy, sitting down next to Shippo as the kitsune stared with his jaw dropped. Hurriedly he jumped and distanced himself from him.

"A-a-are you Inu's kid or something? How did you manage to call the power of Sunrise that easily?" Shippo asked, and the boy smiled.

"I'm Makoto, and yep, I'm Inuyasha's kid alright!"

Shippo did a face fault. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?! These are the types of things that you need to tell me FIRST!" he yelled, agitated. Makoto only shrugged.

"Anyways, my name's Shippo, and I'm your father's Celestial Envoy. And a darn good one at that!" Then a thought crossed him. "Wait, so if you're Inu's son, then who did he..." his face turned red and he quickly shook his head, leaving Makoto to look at him confused.

"N-not that its my business! Anyways, I'll be your guide here for whatever reason you've come here, so make sure you give me some respect!"

Makoto only yawned at Shippo's authority and the kitsune looked agitated once more.

"Hmph! That aloof attitude... you're Inu's kid alright." He looked down from where they were and spotted the large sakura tree from a distance.

"We better go and talk to Miss Midoriko about this. She'll know what to do." Shippo hopped on Makoto's shoulder. "Let's go!"

Makoto grinned and started to dash, making Shippo cling tighter to him. "S-SLOW DOWN!"

It was going to be an adventure of a lifetime.

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: What? Go ahead and just sit back and relax and read this.

The game has a lot of translation errors and glitches but hey it was from 2010 give Capcom a break

Also review please, I live off reviews

Inuyasha is by Rumiko Takahashi, Okami/Okamiden are by Capcom. Most characters/places are made by me.

Let's start!

* * *

Makoto and Shippo climbed up the hill leading to two paths. It was a bumpy ride for the kitsune considering Makoto was extremely clumsy on his toes, just like the Miko when he first met her. Shippo smiled at the fond memory from months ago.

-flashback-

 _At Shinshu Valley, Shippo sat impatiently on the ground, his foot tapping increasing at the moment. Beside him was Inuyasha, in his huge dog form, boredly yawning with his head on his paws._

 _"Alright, where is that Miko?! She was supposed to be here hours ago!"_

 _Miroku only smiled at the kitsune's impatient expression. "I assure you that she'll be on her way here soon. With Sango and Kirara along, it won't take long for them to arrive."_

 _And just like that, Sango arrived riding on the transformed Kirara, with another person behind her. Shippo looked at Miroku who kept his smile intact._

 _"Sorry we're late. We had... ah, some trouble." Sango jumped off Kirara's back and the demon cat transformed into her tiny kitten form, hopping onto Sango's shoulder and mewing._

 _A human girl roughly around Sango's age appeared from the side, in Miko attire and holding a large, brown and tattered book. She timidly looked up and bowed down._

 _"I-I'm the Miko, I'll be the one to assist you in your battle with Onigumo."_

 _Shippo couldn't help but scoff and cross his arms. "She's the one? She'll get crushed under Onigumo's fangs in a second she steps out there."_

 _"Now Shippo, be nice. She may not look like it, but Kagome is a very reliable Miko. You'll see soon enough." Miroku patted Shippo on the head with another one of his amused smiles._

 _The kitsune only rolled his eyes and eyed the Miko. She yelped when something blew against her hair from behind her and she tripped and toppled to the ground._

 _Shippo couldn't help but choke and fail at containing his laughter._

 _Sango only gave him a look of disbelief as she helped Kagome back up to her feet. "Shippo, could you please refrain Inuyasha from sniffing people from behind, its rather unpleasant."_

 _The white dog tilted his head, amber eyes curiously on the demon slayer, then to the miko who was giving him a look of uncertainty and nervousness._

 _"She's just being clumsy, that's all!"_

 _"Shippo..."_

-end flashback-

By the time Shippo had returned from reminiscing Makoto had stopped running and they approached the large tree, the Goshimboku, in the middle. Shippo jumped down from Makoto's shoulder and with a loud voice, yelled out, "Yo, Miss Midoriko! What's up with things lately?"

A gust of wind followed, and magically a raven haired woman appeared, in traditional Miko wear and a serene aura around her. She looked down at the two youngsters and smiled gently.

"Still as hyper as ever, little fox." Midoriko greeted, then took a look at Makoto.

"And from the looks of that silver hair, I'm guessing that's you, Inuyasha." She let out a few cherry blossoms from the air and watched them fly towards oblivion.

"You were the great god who bested evil and brought back peace here in this land. You are never changing, and..." Midoriko let her words hang when she took a more closer look at Makoto, getting confused.

"Hm? Have you... shrank since the last time we met?" she asked, and Makoto only sweatdropped.

"Uh..."

Shippo finally interrupted. "That's not Inu! That's his son, Makoto!"

Midoriko looked stunned for a moment before regaining composure and looking down at Makoto with a smile. "That explains everything. He's a splitting image of his father."

"Hmp! Mako, bite her to make sure she doesn't forget next time!" Shippo crossed his arms and frowned.

"And why would I do that! She's a nice lady!" Makoto wagged his tail as Midoriko fondly patted his head.

"You're a very cute little boy!"

With a groan, Shippo face palmed. "You know that you got the same bad habits as your dad, huh?"

But Midoriko and Makoto only continued to ignore him, and growling, Shippo angrily waved his arms around. "Enough games! We have a serious problem here!"

"I thought so as well. I sensed a very evil presence among the land." Midoriko put on a very solemn face and looked at the dark sky.

"Well, that'll mean one thing! I'll get to join on the journey with Mako, just like I did with Inu!" Shippo excitedly pumped his fist up in the air.

"Shippo, I'm afraid you cannot accompany Makoto in this journey." Midoriko looked at the kitsune apologetically.

That gave him a suprised reaction. "Why not?"

"You mustn't neglect your duties as a Celestial Envoy. I suggest finding him a new partner to accompany him."

Shippo sighed. "I guess I'm not coming with you, kid."

Before Makoto could reply, a sudden burst of dark clouds covered the whole Goshimboku and all the leaves and flowers wilted and died at the contact with the evil aura. Midoriko fainted, her power fading away from the impact on the Goshimboku.

"Oh no! Miss Midoriko!" Makoto cried out.

"Don't worry! I'll use this one brush technique I picked up earlier!" Shippo confidentally took out his paintbrush and began drawing on the sky like what Makoto did.

Nothing happened.

Shippo nervously looked at Makoto who had shifted into a puppy again. "You're a Brush God, aren't ya? You can find a way to fix this!" Besides, the pup was the child of the Sun God. He could figure out a way to help their situation.

Instead, Makoto started barking at the tree.

Barking. At the tree.

Shippo deadpanned and then started to jump around, agitated. "Barking isn't gonna help us, ya know!"

Makoto ignored him and kept barking, until underneath the dark mist a shine of light sparkled through and a faint outline of something appeared from the air, once again making Shippo surprised.

"I never knew you could call out constellations from barking! Okay Mako, if you're really Inu's son, then all you have to do is trace those stars over there!"

Makoto barked and with a swish of his tail, quickly drew the outline of the shape of the stars, forming a dragon. Holy Smoke emitted from the constellation, then a flash of light followed.

Just then Makoto found himself in a quiet realm, and he looked up into the sky to see a very big white dragon, half its body stuck inside a scroll, flying around the air. It dropped a small scroll onto the ground, and a little boy, just about his age, popped out. He had short pink hair and had the same orange and black markings around him like Makoto.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the son of the God of Rejuvenation. You can call me Ryo." The pink haired boy winked at him, doing a peace sign. "My parents have served your father for years now, and I'm also here to do the same purpose for you."

"Alright..." Somehow Makoto had a strange, tingling feeling.

"Just like the great Sun God before you, you'll also get the power of Rejuvenation. And now... its yours!" Ryo raised both hands into the air and Makoto felt a surge of new power enter his whole body. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was back in the real world, still in his canine form.

"Mako! You just learned Rejuvenation! Quick, use it on the tree!" Shippo frantically pointed at the Goshimboku. Makoto nodded and drew around the branches, instantly healing the tree and removing the evil aura surrounding it.

Makoto turned back into his humanoid form and approached the tree as Midoriko slowly rose up from her weakened state. "Thank you, little god, but without the tree in full bloom, I'm afraid I cannot help you in your quest."

Shippo climbed back on the Brush God's shoulder. "Well, Miss Midoriko's out of the question... We better find you a partner, and fast!"

"Right!" Makoto then started to make his way back into the village as Midoriko watched them retreat.

"His fate is in your hands now, little fox..."

* * *

Makoto tiredly sighed and stopped in his tracks, sitting down on the ground. All the running was wearing him down. Shippo looked like he was about to blow a fuse.

"Why did ya stop?! We need to look around for someone to be your partner! We can't dilly dally here!"

"Yeah, but can't that wait until tomorrow? My legs hurt!" Makoto whined.

"Sheesh, you're just like your dad!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Hey, like, what's with all the ruckus?" another voice called out, and simultaneously Shippo and Makoto looked around, wondering who spoke.

"Right here!" a boy stood in front of them, smiling proudly. He had a large boomerang strapped on his back.

Makoto instantly forgot about his weariness and piped up. When it came to meeting other kids he always got excited. Immediately shifting into a puppy he ran towards the boy and tackled him onto the ground, barking and giving him a lot of licking on the face.

"Whoa, settle down, buddy! No tackling people now!" The boy managed to distance Makoto away from him and stand up. He peered closer at the puppy. "And weren't you a human just a while ago? You got some pretty weird markings on ya."

Shippo blinked. "You can see them? Ordinary humans can't see his marks."

The boy chuckled. "Well, that's because I'm the son of the most prestigious people who fought alongside the Sun God! Name's Hinata, at your service!"

"Hinata... you're Miroku and Sango's kid! No wonder why." Shippo stared with awe. He hadn't seen the perverted prophet and the demon slayer for a while now, and here he was, just discovering that they had a son.

Makoto barked and jumped around, his tail wagging furiously as Shippo sighed at the pup's actions.

"You're just so eager to make friends." He commented once the little Brush God turned back into his human form.

Hinata jumped at the sudden transformation of the puppy into a human. "Whoa! You're magic, aren't ya? My mom once told me that only Brush Gods can do that sort of stuff."

"That's because I am a Brush God!"

"EHHHH?!" Hinata didn't know how to react as Shippo tapped on his leg to get his attention.

"Hey kid, mind doing us a little favor?"

"What kind of favor?"

"Well, Mako here needs a partner to come along with him since he's not as strong like his father for this. So I was wondering if—"

Hinata raised a hand. "Say no more!" Heroically he put a fist into the air, face full of determination. "I'll be his partner. I already had the feeling that me and the pup are going to make a great team!"

"Oh, boy!" Makoto once again tackled Hinata to the ground, laughing gleefully.

Shippo couldn't help but smile fondly at the two. "It looks like my work here is done. Be careful ya two goofballs! Play nice together!" And with that, the kitsune scampered off to continue his envoy work.

With a huge grin Hinata patted Makoto on the head. "You and I are going to be a pretty awesome duo!"

Thus, the journey to save Nippon, again, had begun.

End Chapter


End file.
